


happiness is a butterfly (try to catch it like every night)

by venusbirth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of mixed feelings, Angst, Canon Divergence, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Fluff and Angst, High School, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Side Effects, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships, basically euphoria but make it miraculous, chloé gets a healthy friendship, listen im just trying to be real, the teens are not alright, they're like16/17 so ig aged up??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbirth/pseuds/venusbirth
Summary: when an american miraculous holder is shipped off to paris by her politician mother, she assumes she'll get to live out her days in peace eating rose croissants and macarons in her uncle's flower shop. then she meets a baker and a model...





	happiness is a butterfly (try to catch it like every night)

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't in any specific order or anything, i just wanted y'all to get a vibe before i start writing hehe

𝐈. what a heavenly way to die - troye sivan. 𝐈𝐈. teenage blue - dreamgirl. 𝐈𝐈𝐈. bloom later - jesse. 𝐈𝐕. cinnamon girl - lana del rey. 𝐕. pleaser - wallows. 𝐕𝐈. a real hero - college, electric youth. 𝐕𝐈𝐈. r.i.p. 2 my youth - the neighbourhood. 𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈. softcore - the neighbourhood. 𝐈𝐗. everybody wants to rule the world - tears for fears. 𝐗. glory and gore - lorde. 𝐗𝐈. supermassive black hole - muse. 𝐗𝐈𝐈. strawberries & cigarettes - troye sivan. 𝐗𝐈𝐈𝐈. park music - scott james. 𝐗𝐈𝐕. supernova - ansel elgort. 𝐗𝐕. flaming hot cheetos - clairo. 𝐗𝐕𝐈. la devotee - panic! at the disco. 𝐗𝐕𝐈𝐈. chanel - frank ocean. 𝐗𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈. c7osure - lil nas x. 𝐗𝐈𝐗. strangers - sigrid. 𝐗𝐗. sunflower - rex orange county. 𝐗𝐗𝐈. let's kill tonight - panic! at the disco. 𝐗𝐗𝐈𝐈. happiness is a butterfly - lana del rey.


End file.
